A Life Is A Terrible Thing To Waste
by XXiNxLoVex6xXX
Summary: Fang is in love with Max.Iggy is in love with and Max.And Max doesn't really know who she likes.And the rest of them are stuck in this love triangle.Some Fax,Miggy.
1. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**"Max are you okay?" asked Fang nervously**

**When I woke up, I was greeted by Fangs handsome face. "Yeah just past out I guess."**

**"Max, you scared us half to death! Are you okay? Cause if you're in any kind of pain I can get Iggy on A.S.A.P. Iggy can you come here please." Nudge said hysterically**

**"Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge…I'm fine, honey.**

**I am not in any kind of pain I'm fine sweetheart." **

**After I was finished with convincing that to all of the flock Fang gave me a look that said 'I you ever do that again I'll kill you!'**

**I giggled under my breathe so that he couldn't hear it.**

**God, I loved that man! He is strong, good looking (no, he's not just good looking he's HOT!) Did I just think that? **Snap out of it Max you do not like him! EW that would be like being in love with your bro! EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**"MAX!"Nudge practically screaming in my ear.**

**"What?" **

**"Finally I got your attention I tried to get your attention for a billion minutes now!"**

**"Sorry, I was um thinking about something." **

**"**I know what though."** Said Angel as she chimed in.**

**"**I know Angel and that one of the best things about you. But if you know what I just tolled you, you better keep your pie hole shut, got it?"

"Yes ma'am"

**"Now Nudge what were you saying?"**

**"I'm hungry. I want food…….now please.**

**Nudge always did get cranky when she was hungry.**

**"We'll stop for fuel and rest. I'll pay."**

**I said wail showing of my credit card.**


	2. Chapter 3

Okay, I'll try to ketch you up on what happened. We just got our food (cheap as usual)

But, food none the less. I wasn't hungry so I started handing out food when we into our cheapo hotel. I was just watching TV when I when I heard a little squeal. I automatically woke up and found that every one was asleep and peacefully at that. Fang lying there beside me. He was so cute. I just couldn't help my self but to put his arm around me. After that I had fallen in a deep deep sleep.

**Fang's P.O.V**.

When I woke up I found my arm twisted around Max. I mean she's cute but I don't think she likes me like that. _Trust me Fang, she likes you like that. She said yesterday that you were hot! But, you didn't hear it from me._

_Really? She does? But she's like my sister! That's, you know, kinda' gross!_

_Fang, trust me I know this kinda' thing. She said the same thing about you._

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**I think its sweat that Fang and Max like each other, to bad there clueless.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

Max, you're going to hate me! 

Why, honey?

I tolled Fang what you said yesterday. But it was an accident! I swear!

It's alright. Did he um say anything about me?

Yeah, he said he likes you that way, too.

Really? Well alright then, that really brightened up my day!

**"Who's hungry for room service?" I said with bright cheer.**

**I know it's not like me to fall all over some guy, but Fang differed from the others from the average.**

**"Max, can I talk to you after breakfast?" Fang said with fear on his face. "Um, okay."**

OOOOO, this is going to be good!

What what what what did he say…or think?

He thought he was going to ask you to dinner!

**I sat there, staring into space with shock.**

**"Max, are you okay?" Fang asked with concern.**

**Ever since Jeb left we've all have been showing a little bit of emotion, even Fang. **

**"Yeah, just a little tired. That's all.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**After break fast, Fang dragged me out into the hall.**

**"Max, what I'm going to ask you is very important to me."**

**I swear my heart was in my throat.**

**"Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"**

**"Um, okay Fang."**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**In the hall I could hear Fang practically screaming in his mind. And you know what that means…Max said yes!**

**"MAX SAID YES!"**

**All of them were happy. But Iggy.**

**I walked over to him and said**

**"What's wrong Iggy? Aren't you happy for Fang and Max?"**

_Yeah, but I kinda' like Max, you know?_

_I mean, I know that she likes Fang but, now my heart hurts, you know. I just want to know…why me?_

_Aw Iggy, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm really sorry._

**I hugged Iggy. I could feel tears on my for-head. **

**I looked up and saw Iggy crying.**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**When Max and I came back in, we found Iggy crying and Angel trying to comfort him.**

**"Iggy, what's wrong? Are you okay?"**

**Max practically leaped down to find out what's wrong with Iggy.**

**Now don't go thinking I'm jealous because I'm not! **

**Well, maybe a little bit.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Oh my gosh, Iggy. Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah I'm okay just lost my cool." Iggy said sniffling.**

_Max, Iggy really likes you. You really hurt his feelings._

_But I didn't do anything; you tolled me to say yes to Fangs date._

_Yeah, but in the process you hurt his feelings._

**"Sorry, Ig."**

**He just sat there trying to think of what to say next.**

**"It's okay, I guess, I'm going for a fly. Later."**

**I felt really sorry for Iggy; I never knew he liked me like that.**

**As soon as I thought of what to say next, he was gone, he was out of sight.**

**"Iggy." I whispered to myself. "I'm sorry."**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**I can't believe Max was doing this, flying of to go find Iggy. Tonight was our dinner night. She was totally blowing me off!**

**"Max, do you really want to do this, you know go find Iggy instead of our first date." I gave her those puppy-dog eyes Angel gives me.**

**"Fang," Her smooth hand wiping my cheek. "I have to do this. You know I wouldn't blow you off unless it was super important. I love you."**

**Then I made a super angry and nasty face at her.**

**"Fang, you better get that look off your face before I ripe it off."**

**I just stood there with the same look for a good half an hour, with Max cursing at me.**

_Iggy's feelings aren't the only feeling hurt around here._

**I thought getting ready to show more emotion then ever before, I was getting ready to…cry. **

**I felt one hot tear drip of my chin.**

**Max just stood there, shocked, that I Fang was crying.**

**"Fang," she hugged me, but I didn't hug her back. "I'm sorry, but what if Iggy is in trouble. What if Earasers got him? He could be in real trouble."**

**"He's not."**

**"What?"**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Max's P.O.V.****  
"Did y'all miss me?" Iggy said walking through the door.**

**"Iggy were did you go? We were all worried about you."**

**"Some more then others."**

**I heard Fang whisper. I purposely elbowed him in his ribs and I heard an oof.**

**"Come and sit. Are you hungry?"**

**"Nah, I got some food wile I was out."**

**Then, the most brilliant plan of all came into my mind.**

That's a great idea, Max! **That's when Angel decided it was time to enter my thoughts.**

**"Fang, I need to talk to you. NOW!" **

**"Um, okay."**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**Max grabbed my hand and practically yanked it out of its socket.**

**"What if we had a picnic?! You know, instead of dinner."**

**"Where?"**

**"Right here!"**

**"Well, that is a pretty good idea. Well I guess we could.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Max's P.O.V.**

My brilliant idea Fang and I had a great time eating McDonalds in our bed room on a blanket with the romantic light of a flash light. (Just in case y'all are a little slow, I was being sarcastic.) 

But, we did have a good time, we talked forever. And about things that only we care about like, the flock, how sick those people at the school are, and were we should go next.

**Iggy's P.O.V**

Max and Fang had to practically kick us out of the hotel long enough to have their "romantic picnic." They gave us some money to see a stupid movie about some bunnies or something like that. During the movie I fell asleep. So I pretty much was bored out of my mind!

When we got back in the hotel, we found Fang and Max asleep on their bed with the TV on.

Max was all curled up in Fangs arm. If you haven't noticed I'm kinda' jealous! 

**A.N. / I am sorry it's so sort I'm running out of ideas.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Angel's P.O.V**

Iggy, it's not good to be jealous of them. You'll find some one, too. Max may be your fist crush but there ARE more fish in the sea then Max.

**I tried my hardest to make Fang and Max's relationship work out but, it was SO hard to.**

**"Max, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure sweaty."**

**"I'm of this."**

**"Of what? Me and Fang? What do you mean?"**

**"I mean I'm tired of trying to keep Iggy from running away, I'm tired of convincing Iggy that killing himself is a bad decision, I'm tired of trying to keep Iggy from beating up Fang!"**

**Now I was mad, and practically yelling at Max.**

**"Babe, if you would have tolled me this I would have helped, sometimes you need to tell people about your troubles, and why you tired of doing that.**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**I heard Angel spill all the beans to Max. And when I say all of it I mean ALL OF IT! Even the stuff she said she wouldn't tell.**

**That night I wrote a not that said**

**"****To the flock,**

**I'm sorry I have to go, but I can't take this any more. Max, I know that Angel tolled you already but, I've loved you for SOOOOO long it's not funny. Fang I'm sorry I got to the point of jealousy that I actually considered beating to crap out of you.**

**Nudge, I love you, too. The same way I like Max.**

**Gazzy, Dang kid you are my best friend ever. I had a real fun time exploding stuff and making stink bombs to put in Max's room! Dang it, You rock!**

**And last but not least, Angel, kid you really live up to your name. I love you, too**

**(But not like Nudge or Max. I love you like a sister.)**

**Bye y'all, **

**Iggy"**


	8. And He's Off

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**When I woke up, I walked into the kitchen and noticed something was different. Iggy wasn't cooking breakfast. Me being the psycho-path that I am, I went to go see if he was in his room.**

**I knocked on the door, no answer. Now I was getting worried. I walked into me and Fang's room, and woke up Fang.**

**"Fang, get up, Iggy's gone!"**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah, he's not here, not in his room, not in the kitchen making breakfast."**

**"Maybe he's in Nudge's room."**

**"I'm not even going to ask why."**

**"He likes Nudge. He's liked Nudge for a while."**

**"God, what is he "The Bounce-Back Kid?"**

**I waked down the hall to see if he was in Nudge's room. Thankfully he wasn't in Nudge's room.**

**Nudge was already dressed and rarin' to go.**

**"Nudge, honey have you seen Iggy?"**

**"I haven't seen him since yesterday. Why? Is he okay?"**

**"I can't find him anywhere. I don't know if he's okay or not I can't find him.**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**I've been flying for about 12 hours my wings hurt and I'm totally exhausted. But, I can't stop 'cause if Max comes lookin', she'll find me in no time.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**I walked back out to the kitchen, and I found an envelope that said,**

**To the flock,**

**On it. I tour that sucker open like it was my job.**

**I read the letter at least 7 times to make sure that I read it right.**

**I felt like just sitting down and cry, so I did.**

**I haven't cried this much in years. I felt like it was my entire fault. And I knew it was.**

**As soon as I started to cry, Fang came out.**

**(Of course.)**

**"Max, what's wrong?"**

**"Read the letter." I was crying so I could barley get that sentence out.**

**"Oh my god."**

**"Yeah, how are we going to tell that to the flock?**

** me!"**

**"Max, don't say that! It's not entirely your fault, you know. We just got to go out and find him."**

**"Good idea, there's just one problem, who's going to watch the rest of the flock! He could be in another state by now!"**

**"Max, shut up, I can't think with you yelling at me! I'll go; you can stay here and watch the flock."**

**Boy, did you ever say the wrong thing Fang.**

**"And what's that suppose to mean? Just because I'm a woman I have to stay behind and watch you go off and find a guy who is jealous he wants to kill you!"**

**"Max, don't start up with me! I'm just saying that it's a long flight, and well I don't want anything to happen to you!"**

**AW! I was still furious at him, but I wasn't going to start something when part of my flock was missing. **

**"All right, just go find him, I'm not happy that I have to stay on the side-lines, but, just go."**

**I gave Him a REALLY long kiss, a BIG hug, and an "I love you." And he was off.**


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Gazzy's P.O.V.**

**I miss Iggy soooooooo much! And I miss Fang, too. Fang said that I was the man if the hotel and I had to hold down the fort and stuff. It makes me feel good but, it's a lot of responsibility. Breakfast wasn't so hot ether. Max really can't cook. (Don't tell her that though, 'cause I tolled her that once, never making that mistake again.)**

**"Gazzy, go get Angel up, were going out today."**

**"But Fang tolled us to stay in the hotel."**

**"What doesn't know won't hurt him."**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**Gazzy's a good kid but he needs to know how to through the old rule book out the window.**

**"Max, Angel's sick, she's throwing in her room." **

**"What?! Gazzy get her a trash can, Nudge go get a towel."**

**They all ran as fast as they could to help my baby. **

**"Angel, honey are you okay?"**

**"Max, I don't feel good."**

**"I know honey. Gazzy weres that trash can?!"**

**"Right here, Max."**

**"Nudge weres that towel?!"**

**"Coming!"**

**I put my hand over Angel's for-head, she was burning up. At least a temperature of 105.5**

**We have very good heat senses.**

**"Nudge I want you to do what ever Angel wants while I'm gone, Gazzy you're coming with me."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"I'm going to go to the CVS down the street to get some medicine and a thermometer. And maybe I'll go get a movie for her to watch while I'm out, too. How does that sound, baby?"**

**She shook her head with a tiny squeal of a yes.**

**I really felt sorry for her, first her best friend leaves her, and now this. Poor baby.**


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

**I really felt sorry for Angel. She was contently throwing up her guts. She couldn't keep down anything I gave her.**

**Max left about half an hour ago, I mean how long does it take to get medicine and a thermometer?! **

**Max's P.O.V.**

**I can't believe this is happening! I, Maximum Ride, got captured by stupid 

* * *

Earasers!**

**Why does Ari always have to get in the way?!**

**"I hope you're comfortable, Max."**

**"And I hope it's comfortable when I stick my foot up your …"**

**"Aw aw aw, no foul language in front of a child Maximum."**

**"Whatever!" Gazzy never liked being called a child. (Even though he really was one.)**

**"I've seen more fights then any dumb butt in stupid school!"**

**"Of course you have." Gazzy's whole face turned red with anger. I'm so proud of him! None of us could really take crap well with people. Like if some one called us a name, we would be finished kicking there butt before they could finish there sentence. Ari left the room to go some where I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway me and Gazzy ripped through the cage before you could say applesauce. We weren't far from our hotel, so me and Gazzy got what we needed and got the heck out of there.**


	11. Author's Note

Author's note:

**Author's note:**

**Hey, y'all it's me Emily I just wanted to take one chapter from the story to say,**

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!**

**I know how many people are reading my story, don't play coy, **

**WRITE SOME F"ING REVIEWS PEOPLE!!**


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**"Max you're back!" Angel was so happy to see me**

**"Yeah, we got to go. Ari's here and he's hot on our trail."**

**We ran as fast as we could, then I remembered, Fang. I stopped right in my tracks, with Angel in my arms.**

**"Max, what's wrong?"**

**"Fang and Iggy they don't that we're gone!"**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**I was almost near what I think is Arizona.**

**I was coming out of the suburbs and into a canyon. Then I saw him, Iggy.**

**"Iggy!"**

**He looked out of the canyon and into the sky.**

**"Wha... what?"**

**"It's me, Fang. Don't you remember me?"**

**I landed in the cave with him and he just stared at me. Then he gave me a face that looked like he was going to start something, like a fight.**

**"What do you want?!" Now he was mad.**

**"I came to get you, to bring you back to the flock. We all missed you, and your cooking."**

**"I makes you think I want to come back?! I like it out here."**

**"But you look like you lost half your body wait."**

**"Yeah, but it's easier to fly now. And besides I'm not coming back even if I wanted to."**

**"But Max misses you. We all miss you."**

**He looked shocked, kind of like he was trying to find a good come back.**

**"Well, Max better get used to missin' me cause I'm not comin' back!"**

**Okay, mow I was getting mad.**

**"You have to come back!"**

**"To bad!"**

**Then I lost control of all my anger, I threw the first punch. He dodge it, and then he did a round house kick in my hip. Let me tell you, it hurt like heck. We basically moved steadily from there, until we were bruised and bloody.**

**"Look man, you have to come back."**


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**All right everyone I know you have lots of questions about my last chapters, but I can't really answer some of them right now but, I can give you some of the answers in the chapters hidden in deep thought of the flock. L.o.L.**_

**Chapter 14**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**Fang was really buggin' me with the 'come back' thing. I want to tell him why I wont come back, but you know, it's kinda' acquired.**

**"Please dude, come with me, the flock misses you."**

**Then, with out warning I stared speaking my mind. I spilled everything.**

**"I can't come back, because I love Max. When I see you two together, I wanna beat you up so I could be with her, and you would be sleeping with the fishes."**

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

**We were flying over northern New Mexico. Trying to think like Iggy. We all knew he loved Arizona so we were on our way there.**

**Hold on Iggy we're coming!**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**I love Arizona! I like it 'cause this is were I first met my mom. And I didn't even now it!**

**We were flying over a canyon, and then we saw him, Iggy!**

**"IGGY!!"**

**We flew down to see him, when I saw all the bruises and blood.**

**"What the hell happened!? Did Earasers get y'all? Or did y'all beat each other up, again?"**

**"The last one. Cause some one over here won't come back."**

**I stared blankly at him. He must have noticed because he turned and looked at me.**

**"Max, I can't come back and if you read the note I gave you, you'll now why."**

**He got up, and walked to the back side of the cave.**

**I whispered something in Fang's ear. We agreed with my idea and approved it. So I walked over to Iggy and I sat next to him and leaned forward to…**


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**So I walked over to Iggy and I sat next to him and leaned forward to…kiss him.**

**I'm not talkin' a little pek on his cheek. I'm talkin' total lip-lock.**

**We were like that for a good twenty minutes.**

**He got a little carried away and tried to take my shirt off, then I ended the making-out.**

**Fang gave me a look that said' that was more then a couple seconds, Maximum.'**

**I gave him a look that said 'I'm sorry, but I love you.'**

**He came over to me and gave me a nice, warm hug that I wanted to last forever. I could feel myself melt in his arms.**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**Max's kiss was awesome! I tried to take her shirt off but, she didn't want to go that far.**

**But, she only did that because she felt sorry for me. Oh well, it was nice though.**

_A.N. / Sorry it's so short I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, send me an E-mail and I might put it in my story! (Or something similar to it.) _


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**We got Iggy back and we were heading to my mom's house. We were going to stay there for a month or two 'cause we wanted a vacation from all the Earasers and all that junk.**

**I wanted to go full speed down from the blue sky. It is so fun to just fall right out of the sky like that. I furled my wings in, and I fell like a ton of bricks.**

**The wind in my hair, and my hair in my face reminded me of the time I 'fainted'. (I don't like to say I fainted, it sounds so, I don't know, southern bell-ish to me.**

**I landed; my mom came running from the screen door and gave me a hug.**

**"Max, it's been to long, dear. You must come visit more often!"**

**"Well, we're going to be here for awhile."**

**Then my half sister's bus came around the corner to drop of Ella.**

**"Wings in everybody!" I guess I got my leadership skills from my mom.**

**"MAX! You're here! When did you get here?!"**

**She ran off her bus and almost tripped running up to me.**

**"I got here when you came around the corner a few minutes ago."**

**"Honey, Max is going to stay with us for a good, long while, right?"**

**"Right, so we will have lots of time to ketch up on thing."**

**"Oh, Max I forgot to tell you something."**

**She looked like she afraid to say what she was trying to.**

**"What?"**

**"I took the liberty of unrolling you in school."**

**I looked at Fang, who was standing right beside me, holding my hand. Angel on my other side. (Angel had gotten better a few days ago.)**

**"Well, um, uh, hmm."**

**I was totally speech less of I, Maximum Ride going back to school.**

**"We're going back to school! I love school! Ella do you like school? Oh I can't wait!"**

**Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth so I wouldn't have to knock her out.**

**"When do we go back?"**

**"Well, today is Friday so we have all weekend to shop for school supplies and cloths."**

**We all went inside for some grub and to see witch rooms are taken by the flock.**

**Angel and Nudge are sharing a room on the second floor. Gazzy and Iggy will share a room on the main floor. And Fang and I get our own rooms on the second floor. Our rooms were right next to each others.**


	16. Chapter 17

All right, some of you had even more questions about the last chapter, but I'm going to give you the answer…BECAUSE I SAID IT WOULD BE THAT WAY

_All right, some of you had even more questions about the last chapter, but I'm going to give you the answer…BECAUSE I SAID IT WOULD BE THAT WAY! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! DIDN'T THINK SO!_

**Chapter 17**

**We all went shopping for school crap. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of going back to school, but my mom went through all that trouble to get us unrolled, I would feel bad if I just went up to her and said 'mom I don't want to go back to school. I don't appreciate what you went through to get us into school.'**

**But I'm nicer then that. (When I want to be.)**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**Today is Monday. I can't believe I'm doing this, getting on a High School bus going to, well, High School. Fang, Max, and I were going to St. Margon High School. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are going to Brook Stream Elementary.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**When we got to school, we were greeted by the principal and the vice principal.**

**"Hello, I am your principal. Call me Mr.Brownsten."**

**"Hi, I'm Max."**

**"I'm F…Nick." I giggled at that one.**

**"I'm Jeff." Come to think of it, Iggy does look like a Jeff.**

**"I welcome you all to Margon High School."**

**There is one good thing about my classes; Fang and Iggy are in all of them. When we got in our seats, we were introduced by our teacher, Mrs.Watsberry. She was pretty nice, call me paranoid, but I was a little suspicious of her.**

**There were a lot of preppy girls just gawking at Fang. I wanted to knock them all out. I also caught some guys gawking at me!**

**The guy behind me kept twisting my hair in his fingers. Fang could tell I pissed off, so he took my fist in his hand. (That calmed me down a bit.)**


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**We were all in our own class rooms. Nudge and Gazzy walked me to my room, Nudge walked Gazzy to his room and Nudge went to her room.**

**Nudge was in the forth grade, Gazzy was in the third grade, and I was in the first grade. I got to skip a grade because I was smart for my age, how Max put it.**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**At lunch, this girl named Shasta sat next to me and at lunch with me. She was really nice to me. She didn't exclude me just because I was blind.**

**I'm starting to think I actually like her. More then a friend. But she probably doesn't like me that way.**

**"So Shasta, what did you bring or buy at lunch today?"**

**"I like to brown bag it; I don't trust these lunch ladies."**

**"Me either, but by the sound of their voices I could have swore they were men."**

**Shasta busted out laughing. I loved her laugh, it's so cute.**

**"Um, this is going to sound weird, but can I see you."**

**"What do you mean see me?"**

**"Like if I feel your face I can picture you in my mind."**

**"Oh, uh okay, but touch me the wrong way and I'll slap you into next week. Just a far warning."**

**I softly touched her beautiful face. I could tell she liked it, she started to relax. She was a brunette with blonde high lights, with ocean blue eyes, and a small smile.**

**"Wow"**

**"What?"**

**"You're beautiful."**

**I still had my hands on her face, I could feel her blush. It was so cute.**

**"Shasta,"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Do you wanna go out this Friday?"**

**"Sure Jeff, I would love to go out with you."**


	18. Chapter 19

R&R PEOPLE

_**R&R PEOPLE!**_

_**Sorry I left out o small detail in the last chapter, they had been going to school for a month by then.**_

**Chapter 19**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**At lunch, Iggy (A.K.A. Jeff) was getting his flirt on. After that, they walked back to there classes.**

**He really liked that girl.**

**"So 'Jeff', got any plans this weekend." I teased him friendly.**

**"Yeah, I do, I'm going out on a date with Shasta."**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Jealous?"**

**"Not a chance in hell, kid."**

**He giggled under his breathe.**

**Fang had already got in a fight at school. He got ISS for the rest of the week.**

**My mom and I weren't very happy about that, but I still loved him.**

**"Class's not as fun with out Fang." I really started to miss him when we got back into class.**

**"Me too."**

**I sat in the middle of the front row, with Fang on my right and Iggy on my left.**

**We really didn't mingle much, except Iggy.**

**Iggy was really popular; I and Fang were just his posy.**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**School was a blast I was the most popular girl in the class. This guy in my class had a crush on me along with five others, and I am lovin' it!**

**Gazzy's P.O.V.**

**I am lovin' school! It is so much fun! I have a girlfriend, her name is Shasta. She is a brunette, with blonde high lights. She likes to brush my Mohawk with the tips of her fingers. She is the prettiest girl in my class, and she likes me for me!**

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

**I'm the only one here that doesn't like school! I have the meanest teacher in the forth grade! She gives us WAY too much homework! And I only have, I don't know, zero friends! And don't get me started on this girl named Stacey in my class. She is rich, beautiful, and everyone likes her and none of them like me!**


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Today is Friday! Fang got out of ISS this morning! There's a dance after school, I think I'm going to ask Fang doesn't beat e to it.**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**Tonight Shasta and I are going to a movie at 8:00. I'm so nervous I think I'm going to throw up. We are going to see some kind of 'chick-flick'. Something about this kid going missing and he has to use music to find his real parents**

**It sounds totally gay if you ask me, but I'm not going to see it so that's half better.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**"Fang, I want to talk to you after dinner, okay?"**

**We all just got of the bus, and walking to the front porch of my mom's house.**

**"Sure Max, I kinda' wanted to talk to you, too."**

**He was so going to ask me to that dance tonight.**

**After dinner came way too soon. I wasn't sure what I was going to say. Probably something like 'Fang, you know that dance tonight at school?'**

**And he'll say 'Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.'**

**'Do you want to go?'**

**And he'll be all 'Sure Max I would love to go to the dance with you'**

**Fang and I went into his room to talk, I don't know why, but we both liked his room.**

**Here we go,**

**"Max, what I'm going to tell you is super important, and don't take it the wrong way."**

**Oh no, I don't like were this is going, he had a face that said 'When I tell you this you have to promise not to strangle me after words.'**

**"Okay, what do you want to say?"**

**"Max, I want to take a break."**

**I just stood there like an idiot, shocked, frozen still.**

**"What?"**

**"I think it would be best if we took a break from each other for awhile."**

**Then, the phone rang; my mom said she would get it. She screamed 'Fang it's for you!'**

**We both exited Fang's room, Fang ran down stairs to pick up the phone. I ran to my room.**


	20. FANG!

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I couldn't believe it. Fang left me, I was so torn.**

**I wanted to go to Fang and totally beat the crap out of him for leading me on, and I wanted to cry.**

**I stepped out of my room to see my mom come up the stairs in a sky blue house coat, white slippers and a cup of hot cocoa. I wanted to talk to some one, to talk to someone to figure out what just happened.**

**"Mom, can you come here for a minute?"**

**"Sure, honey what's up?"**

**"I want to talk."**

**"Okay."**

**She stepped in the room drinking her hot chocolate.**

**"What's on your mind?"**

**Typical mom talk.**

**"Fang…just…broke up…with…me."**

**I managed to chock it out of my throat.**

**She sat on my, stiff with shock.**

**I felt the slightest tear run down my hot cheek, then another, and another until I was full out crying a freaking river of my heart ache.**

**"Honey, you want me to talk to Fang to see why he did that?"**

**"I don't know, he would probably think I put you up to it."**

**By the time I was finished with my sentence, my mom was half way out the door.**

_**OOOO a cliffy!!**_

_**Read more and when you're done reading…**_

_**REVIEW!! **_


	21. So not cool of him

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Fang's P.O.V**

**Max's mom came in my room when I was off the phone.**

**"Hey Fang, can we talk?"**

**"Sure, about what?"**

**She gave me a look that said 'You know what I'm talkin' about.'**

**Wow she was Max's mom.**

**I took in a deep breathe.**

**"Okay, shoot."**

**"Why did you break up with Max?"**

**I searched for the right words in my head.**

**"Can we talk about this later?"**

**"Sure Fang. Just call me when you want to talk."**

**That was the best thing about that woman, when you want to be alone, she will leave you alone.**

**She was almost all the way out of my room, when she stopped in the door frame and said**

**"But, you need to talk to Max about all this, she is so confused."**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**I was online, when Fang came in the room.**

**"Hey."**

**I was so nervous about talking to him now. I was never like that with Fang. He was my best friend, my best and first boyfriend, and my 'ex'.**

**I managed to spit out a "Hey."**

**We were silent for a good twenty minutes.**

**"What did you want to tell me after dinner?"**

**"Nothing, it's not important now."**

**I could see his reflection on the computer screen, he looked puzzled that we couldn't really talk to each other, we always had something to say to one and other. **

**"What are you lookin' up?"**

**"Stuff for school. Wow that's a sentence I thought I would never say."**

**I heard a small laugh come out of Fang. Gasp! The all mighty Fang is showing emotion?!**

**I exited off my screen and opened up Notebook off my computer and typed;**

"Why did you break up with me?"

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**Max was typing something on her computer and tolled me to read it so I did.**

**I was trying to figure it out myself.**

**I sat down on Max's bed and put my head in my hands.**

**"Max."**

**"If you don't have a good reason, the leave!"**

**She was starting to get frustrated with me.**

**It was Saturday, and Max was still not talking to me.**

**I was not a fan of getting the cold shoulder.**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**I just found out about Max and Fang. I'm not happy about it. Max and Fang are made for each other. It's so not cool. I mean I'm still in love with Max, but Fang was, too. Max already has emotional problems, but she's a train wreck from hell.**


	22. so NOT funny, Iggy

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**I was trying my hardest to hold back the tears every single (emphasis on single) time I saw Fang. I was still so confused and frustrated at Fang, I mean, one minute he likes me and the next, he's breakin' up with me. What's wrong with that boy's head?**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**Everyone was so down lately because of what Fang did. He made every moment of poor Max's live miserable. I should blow him up! I have been workin' on a bomb behind Max's back lately. (Max doesn't like Gazzy and me makin' bombs. But I made for safety purposes of course. **hint hint, wink wink)

That night:

**I snuck into fang's room and put a paint bomb under his pillow, surprisingly he didn't wake up.**

**I guess we all got a little comfortable sleeping with out being so paranoid.**

That morning:

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"**

**Fang screamed from his room. I had a smile that went from ear to ear.**

**We all ran to Fang's room, we opened the door; Fang was on the floor covered with various colors of the rainbow.**

**We all busted out laughing, except Max.**

**She was just shocked. Fang laying on the floor, covered with paint.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**It wasn't funny! Fang's hair was sticking straight up. With various colors run through it. I was the only one who wasn't laughing, even my mom was giggling under her breathe.**

**It SOOOO wasn't funny! Fang's whole face was a bright red (and I'm not talkin' about the paint.)**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**I was so embarrassed! But what kinda' made it better was Max; she was the only one who wasn't laughing at me. Max walked over to me, she gave me her hand to pull me up of the floor.**

**I thought about it for about two seconds and I took it. She dragged me into the bath room to clean up.**

**"Thanks."**

**"You're welcome. How did that even happen?"**

**"I don't know, I was sleeping when I was adjusting my pillow, when I felt something lumpy under it, and BOOM! The next thing I now I was covered with various colors of paint. But thanks for not laughing."**

**"It wasn't that hard really…"**

**Then she just stopped in the middle of her sentence, and said**

**"Wait, did you say something lumpy?"**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"Iggy was hiding something from me all week, I bet you it was a bomb! Go get it from under your pillow."**

**I ran as fast as I could to my room. I reached under my pillow and, bingo!**


	23. Emily's note

Chapter 24

**Author's Note**

** Look y'all, I'm not going to write another chapter, unless y'all start reviewing!!**

** This is pathetic!!**

** GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!!**


	24. OOOO Iggy's in trouble!

_** Author's Note **_

_**Hey y'all, i'm sorry i had a bit of a break down on the whole'REVIEW' thing i thought about it and desided that i should give my readers what they want.**_

**Chapter 24**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

_I ran as fast as I could to my room. I reached under my pillow and, bingo!_

**I rushed back to the bathroom.**

**"Here you go, Max." She snatched it out of my hand. She had a really pissed face; this wasn't going to be pretty.**

**"IGGY!!"**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**Max was yelling for me in a not so happy tone. She must have found out about the bomb. I ran down stairs, grabbed my jacket, and flew out the door. I saw Max at the front door, she was cursing like there was no tomorrow.**

**"Iggy get your fat ass down here so I can kick it!"**

**"No chance in hell, Max!" It was so funny! Max was so pretty when she was mad. **No bad Iggy! You already have a girlfriend!

**"Hey Iggy! Your girlfriends on the phone! It seems like you're busy, so I'll tell her you're in the bathroom."**

**Then she picked the phone back up, and said**

**"Sorry Shasta, Iggy had a prune eating contest with his brother and it did some bad things to digestion, he'll been in the bathroom for awhile."**

**"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!"**

**I flew down as fast as I could to get the phone, but it was too late.**

**"Max, you evil lying witch!"**

**"Sticks and stones, Iggy."**

**Fang's P.O.V**

**When I came out of the house to see what was going on, I saw Iggy throw her on the ground and wrestled her until I managed to break it up. Max gave him a black eye, I fat lip, and a bloody nose.**

**Max didn't even get bruised. I new Iggy had some morals.**


	25. Stupid voice!

Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**After the WWE moment was over, I had to apologize to Iggy, and get him cleaned up. Man, it's only till' you know how strong you are till' you beet up your own kind.**

**"Sorry I did that to your eye. Ig."**

**"It's okay, we were both kinda' mad."**

**"I wasn't mad I was just having fun."**

**"When you have fun, you hurt."**

**"Sorry, got caught up in the moment of our 'WWE' match."**

**"But it was kinda' fun."**

**We laughed a little bit. I got Iggy all cleaned up and every thing.**

See that's why we are just friends, Ig. **I thought in my head.**

Yes, but you could be more then friends, Maximum.

Look voice, you haven't done this in over three months, why start when I don't care a rat's ass about you what you say?!


	26. OH MY GOD!

Sorry the last chapter was so short I wasn't thinking about it at that moment

Sorry the last chapter was so short I wasn't thinking about it at that moment. Sorry I haven't written in a long while, I couldn't get logged on.

**Chapter 27**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**The next day, we all were back in school and Iggy broke up with his girlfriend. I don't know why, he said he met some one else. I hoped it wasn't me.**

But it is you, Maximum

**My voice was really tickin' me off.**

Look voice, I DON'T love Iggy; I am NOT the reason why Iggy broke up with his girlfriend! We are just really good friends. And that's all we will ever be!

**My voice was silent.**

**"Max." It was my stupid math teacher being, well stupid.**

**"What?"**

**"Do you want to come back to reality and answer the math question?"**

**I walked up to the board. This question was seriously hard!**

Pi divided by the number of times 1,000 goes into 1,000,000,000.

**I was trying to work it all out in my head. Then, the fire alarm rang.**

**"Saved by the bell." I said to Iggy.**

**Fang was in OSS. He got into a fight with a senior. He got suspended for a month. Fang was a real trouble maker. I guess that's why girls are drawn to him. Along with his great hair. We were all outside. The entire high school was outside. I was so cold and no one else was. I asked Iggy…**

**"Aren't you cold, Ig?"**

**"No, but you can use my jacket."**

**He put his jacket over my shoulders. It was so nice. It was warm and soft. Then I thought about why he gave me his jacket… OH MY GOD! He really does like me! I'm the reason he broke up with his girlfriend!**


	27. I Love You

Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_I'm the reason he broke up with his girlfriend!_

**Max's P.O.V.**

**We were all back inside the building, and I hadn't said a word since I figured it all out.**

**"Max, what's wrong?"**

**I just shook my head.**

**He gave me a look that said 'would you tell me if there was something wrong?'**

**I nodded my head knowing him so well, he would keep asking me over and over until I answered him.**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**I wasn't going to give up my love for Max. She was going to know from me. I planned it all out. After dinner right before bed when she is tucking us all in. (Ex. Fang. She doesn't do that any more.)**

That night.

**I was getting into bed; she was pulling the blanket over my body. Then, I asked her…**

**"Max."**

**I heard her gulp.**

**"Yeah."**

**"I… love you."**

**She was silent. Then she broke the silence with an old fashioned 'I didn't hear that,' ignoring what I just said' thing.**

**"Night, Ig."**

**"Night, Max."**

**That really pissed me off.**


	28. Chapter 29

_Author's Note_

_**Yo, I want to say one thing before I write this 29th chapter…**_

_**WRITE SOME F'ING REVIEWS!!**_

**Chapter 29**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**In the morning, we were all eating breakfast, when Iggy said…**

**"Max, can I talk to you."**

_Uh-oh_

**I took in a deep breathe.**

**"Okay, Ig."**

**"Don't call me Ig."**

**He had a very serous voice. I hope he isn't goin' to talk about last night.**

**We when into my room, again, I don't know why. We just did.**

**I sat down on my bed and Iggy sat beside me.**

**"Max, I wanted to talk…"**

Here we go. **I thought**

**"About last night."**

**"Okay, shoot."**

**"Why did you pull the whole ' I'm pretending to not hear that' thing?"**

**I grabbed his hands and said**

**"Iggy, I was nervous. I don't know, I…**

**Just as I was well, trying to finish my sentence, Iggy kissed me.**

**His lips were soft. He put his arm around my waist to pull me more into his kiss. I wasn't really fighting it…it was kinda' nice.**

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**When Max held my hands, I had to kiss her, I couldn't take rejection. She was a really good kisser. Now I know why Fang liked her so much.**

**We stopped kissing for about 1 minute so I could ask her…**

**"Max, will you go out with me?"**

**She was holding my head; she rubbed my eye lids with the tips of her soft fingers. Then all the sudden… I could see her!**


	29. So Max

Chapter 30

**Chapter 30!**

**"Max!"**

**"What?!"**

**She looked panicked, boy that felt nice to say!**

**"I… I can see you!"**

**She looked stunned for those words come out of my mouth.**

**"What?"**

**"I can see you! You're wearing a green shirt! You're wearing blue jeans! You have blue eyes!"**

**A huge smile went across her face.**

**Fang and the others ran into the room to see what in the world was going on.**

**"What the he…ck is going on?!"**

**"Fang, I can see!"**

**They all looked stunned, too.**

**Nudge and Angel were squealing and jumping with joy.**

**"Ig, that's great. But how did it happen?"**

**We all went silent. I didn't actually think about it.**

_Flashback_

_Max was holding my head; she rubbed my eye lids with the tips of her soft fingers. Then all the sudden… I could see her!_

_End flashback_

**I stared at Max, she was staring at me.**

**"Max, I think you have a new power."**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**I can't believe I have a new power! I can heal people! I was so happy! Then my voice decided it was time to chime in.**

What did I tell you, Max? I knew you and Iggy would get together.

What are you talkin' about, Voice? Iggy and I aren't together.

What about the whole make-out scene? What about Iggy asking…

_"Max, will you go out with me?"_

**I was silent. He did ask me that. And I never answered. I do kinda' like him. I'll think about what I'm going to say before he remembers.**

**Everyone left the room to watch Family Guy, so Iggy and I were the only ones in the room. Which a 50/50 inchoation.**

**"So Max…"**

Think, think, think…

**"I asked you a question."**

**I sat there stupidly and said nothing. Trying to think of what to say.**

**"Um…"**

_**Ah ha! A cliffy! MWAHAHAHA!! Okay, my evil moment is over. Read more to find out what happens next on…**_

_**A Life Is A Terrible Thing To Waste.**_


	30. I Do

**Chapter 31**

_Last time on Life Is A Terrable Thing To Waste…_

_"So Max…"_

_Think, think, think…_

_"I asked you a question."_

_I sat there stupidly and said nothing. Trying to think of what to say._

_"Um…"_

**"Ig, let me sleep on it. I'll tell you after dinner tonight, okay?"**

**"Alright, Max. But down leave me hanging, okay?"**

**"Okay."**

**We when into the living room to join the others. Iggy and I sat on the love seat. (Yeah, I know ironic right?)**

**The flock and my mom and Ella were staring at Iggy and me. **

**"What?" Iggy can get pretty defensive.**

**"Nothing, nothing at all." Angel said with an 'up to something' voice.**

**Ella was the first one to break the silence.**

**"So Max, I hear you can heal people?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I have a scar on my arm, can you..?"**

**"Sure." I walked over to her; I wiped my fingers on her scar. In less then 5 seconds, it was healed. Ella was speechless. Both of our jaws where dropped.**

**"WOW! You really can heal people!"**

**I was still speechless. Then my mom decided to speak up.**

**"How about we all go for a walk? It is a lovely day out."**

**We all got our shoes on and we all went for a walk. The flock was even walking! I wasn't comfortable with the whole walking thing, but I did stretch my wings out so they can get some air. Having them folded like that all week really was weird, I'm just so used to having them out all the time, that it's well, kinda' weird.**

**Iggy walked up to me and said…**

**"Hey."**

**"Hey, you're self." That was really gay to say.**

**"So I was thinking…"**

Oh boy.

**"If like you, you know, say yeah, would Fang be like jealous?"**

**"I hadn't really thought about that, Ig. He might be, I don't know. Why?"**

**He was silent.**

**"I was just thinkin' if he was…"**

**I stopped walking and turned in front of him.**

**"Where are you going with this?"**

**"He might want to try to make one of us jealous of him going out with another girl!"**

**Iggy was practically screaming in my ear.**

**"Like him gong out with Shasta, or one of my friends?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I do get jealous. But if we do get together, I promise I am over Fang."**

**"And I am over Shasta."**

**It was like a magnetic attraction came over us. We had to kiss. I had thought about saying no, but now I know I'm not going to.**

**"God y'all, get a room!"**

**Gazzy was calling from the front porch.**

**"We should get back into the house." Iggy said with a gleam in his eyes.**

**I grabbed his hands and said...**

**"Iggy…"**

**He had a confused kinda' nervous face. **

**"I would love to go out with you."**


	31. Dear God NO!

Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Last time on A Life Is A Terrable Thing To Waste…_

_"I would love to go out with you."_

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

**I can't believe it! Max said yes! I hope she really likes me. I think she does because we kiss a lot more then Max and Fang ever did. Max is so special. She differs from ALL of the girls at school. (and not because she has wings and that whole entire nightmare.)**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**I can't believe Max moved on so fast! I mean, we broke up, what, maybe a month ago? I still don't have that special someone yet, or anymore. What, you think I'm jealous of them? NO!!**

…**Okay maybe a little bit.**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

**I'm happy for Max and Iggy. But I'm pickin' up some not so nice thoughts from Fang.**

**I'm not so sure if I should tell Max or not Fang is, well, trippin'.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**I was lying in bed last night and thought…we were only supposed to be here for, like a month or two. It's been at the least four months!**

**The next morning we were out of there. I knew my mom wanted me stay for a lot more time but being in one place for that long is super danger. And I was picking up something was going to happen if we stayed. We were getting all of our cloths and such together. I was packing my new book bag with the most important thing we need.**

**I heard a small body come in the door way.**

**"What's up, Ang?"**

Max, Fang is freakin' me out.

**I looked up at her. I signed her to sit and talk.**

**"What do you mean?"**

I mean, he is REALLY jealous. He wants you back, Max. And he said if he can't have you no one else could. I'm afraid for Iggy, Max.

**I could see the fear in her eyes.**

**"Angel, I promise it's going to be okay, honey. If Fang were that mad at me he would have said something."**

**She let out a sigh. I hugged her tightly.**

**"Max, I can't breathe!"**

**"Sorry."**

**She walked calmly out of the room. Then Fang came in.**

Awkward.

**"Sup?"**

**"Hey. Nothin' just packin'."**

**"So, you and Iggy are getting pretty serious?"**

Oh, god.

**"Yeah, I guess."**

**That's right play it cool. (L.O.L.)**

**"Where's Iggy?"**

**Oh dear god, NO!!**

**I ran into Iggy's room… he wasn't there.**

**I ran into the kitchen… he wasn't there either.**

**I ran back into my room. I was so crushed and anger and sad and frustrated and any other emotion you can think of. I felt one hot tear drip down my cheek.**

**"Fang! What did you do!?"**

**He just sat there, on my bed, with a smile that went to ear to ear. Like a grinch special at Christmas.**

**He walked up to me and whispered in my ear…**

**"I'm the only one that you should have loved not him."**

**"Fang, you broke up with me! If you liked me, why did you brake up?! And besides I DID love you!"**

**My fists were clenched I was so angry. I could feel my nails breaking the skin of my hands. He stood there. He leaned forward to try to kiss me. I knocked him out. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard.**

**I leaned over top of him. And said…**

**"Sorry Fang, but you had your chance. I have to go find Iggy."**

**I flopped him onto my bed. I ran down stairs.**

**"Max, were is Fang and Iggy?" Gazzy sounded nervous.**

**"Fang is knocked out in my room and no one knows were Iggy is."**

**They all gasped, all except Angel. **

**"Angel, honey, I want you and Nudge to come and help me find Iggy. Gazzy check up on Fang every once in awhile, okay?"**

**Angel and Nudge grabbed what they needed to help. Gazzy got a bag of ice.**

**"Gazzy, I think I punched him in his nose or eye. But I'm pretty sure something is bruised or broken."**

**They all looked at me like they were surprised that I knocked them out.**

**"What? He was going insane and he wouldn't let me leave my room."**

**"Who cares, we need to find him!" Angel was frantic. She didn't want to loose her best friend again. I didn't want to loose my second boyfriend.**


	32. Em's Angry Note

_Sorry to all my readers who are nice to my story. But some people are having trouble comprehending that when I say things like__** trippin'**__, it's slang._

_& I have disabled the anonymous reviews. So some people can't write mean criticism._

_Sorry to my BFF Linda and her sis._

_& if you people who don't like my story think it needs some work…STOP READING IT!_

_I reread my chapters, and if I just happen to miss a work that is incorrect, you know what I mean!_

_I am sorry to the people who love my story and wish that people would get over this kinda' stuff. (Oh no! It's slang, run for your life! LoL!)_

_But some of these mean comments are really starting to get to me. starts to cry_




	33. Emma's Note

Hi it's me Emily

_Hi it's me Emily. I refuse to write another story. I was deeply hurt. And I think I won't write another chapter for awhile. _

_And it is all MRO's fault. She is mean and …I'm not going to get nasty right now. I'm sorry to my readers and sorry to everyone else. And to the people who pick apart every little detail of my writing, as I said before I wish for you to stop reading it._


	34. My Hero!

Thanks y'all for all of your inspiring words

_Thanks y'all for all of your inspiring words! And if MRO is reading this…SCREW YOU!_

_A special thanks to…_

**queencleopatra the 2nd**

**iluvcheetahs5**

**KiTkAtxox**

**yourcool79**

**BlackWingsRainbowTips**

**O Wingless One**

_Y'all rock! I am so over what that said. Here's another chapter…_

**Chapter 35**

**We were walking through the woods, screaming Iggy's name.**

**"IGGY!!" Nudge was screaming so loud you could probably here her from China.**

**Angel was sending signals from her mind.**

**"Iggy!" I was so nervous. I really liked Iggy. I don't know what I will do with out him.**

**"I'll take a look from the skies."**

**They both nodded. I unfolded my wings. I was in the air before you could spell Mississippi.**

**I was flying over a clearing. So I thought I could rest for a little bit. I landed on a tree, with a small tree house on it. I was curios, so I walked in I saw a dark figure.**

**"Iggy?"**

**He had duck tape taped over his mouth. So all you could hear was 'hmhmhmhmhmhm.'**

**I called out the door to get Angel and Nudge to come help.**

**When I was done with my bird kid call I rushed back in and untied and untapped Iggy.**

**"Max, you're me hero."**

**Then he planted one on me. It was very wet. And I was lovin' it! (Uh oh slang! LOL!)**

**When we were done with our little make out scene Angel and Nudge were standing right at the door singing…**

"Max and Iggy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

**We both rolled our eyes, but it was actually true! We were sittin' in a tree house, in a tree, kissing. Ironic, right?**

**We were all on our way back to the house. I told Iggy everything that had happened while he was gone. Not that much happened, I punched Fang, and we went lookin' for him. Yeah.**

**He told me that Fang had gone insane, and shoved him into my mom's car and drove him all the way out there. My blood was heating up faster then the sun's flares. **

**When we got back to the house, Iggy had to hold me back from knockin' the out of Fang. **

**"Iggy let me go!"**

**"Yeah, Iggy let her go let me see what happens."**

**Iggy did let me go. And as soon as he did, I pounced at him. Throwing punches everywhere Fang was.  
"Fang…how…could…you?!"**

**I tried to get it out while punching him in his face.**

**Fang was silent. I stopped the punches.**

**Fang's eyes were both black. His nose was so broken. He had a fat and bloody lip. He had bruises all over his body.**

**He was lying on the floor still as death.**

**I leaned over his body and said…**

**"That's what you get for messin' with me. Gazzy write that down for me and give it to him when or if he wakes up."**

**He automatically did what I said.**


	35. DING DING DING!

Last time on A Life Is A Terrible Thing To Waste…

_**Last time on A Life Is A Terrible Thing To Waste…**_

_**"That's what you get for messin' with me. Gazzy write that down for me and give it to him when or if he wakes up."**_

_**He automatically did what I said.**_

**Chapter 36**

**I took Iggy's hand and dragged him into my room. We needed to talk.**

**"Iggy, when did Fang go all…Insane?"**

**He sat down on my bed, took in a deep breath, and then let it out in a sigh.**

**"Fang told me why he broke up with you."**

**"Why? Wait what does that have to do with anything?"**

**"Listen. Remember when he had to go to ISS? Well there he met this girl, named Amy. She stoll his heart. He asked her out. She said yeah. She wanted to be with him every single minute.**

**He didn't want to get caught. He was torn between you and Amy. So he broke up with you.**

**He, I guess was so obsessed of be caught, he went insane."**

**I was so shocked I almost missed the bed trying to sit next to Iggy. Okay, let's get all this straight…**

**Fang was cheating on me and this Amy person.**

**Fang didn't have the decency to tell me.**

**And last but not least he tied Iggy up and took my moms car in a joy ride AND pissed me off.**

**DING DING DING, I think we have a winner Johny!**

**I was so mad at Fang; I walked angrily in to the living room. I saw Fang was up, sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked up to him and knocked him out again! He fell on the floor.**

**I sat next to him and whispered in his ear**

**"That's what you get for cheatin' on me." **

**The younger ones were shocked. I gave them all a look that said. 'I'll tell y'all later.'**

**I wanted to watch TV so I kicked Fang out of my way and sat down. I was looking at a wire sticking out of Fang's back. I crouched down to see what it was. I pulled the wire and all of his skin off of his back came off! A flap flipped open and an automated message came on.**

**"Hello. You have found out that this isn't your friend…Fang. This Robot will self destruct in 10 sec." As soon as it was over I grabbed everyone and we were out of that joint!**


	36. I'm Bustin' Out Of This Joint!

Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**We were flying over 1,000 feet in the air. I was devastated. My mom's house was in smithereens. How would I explain this to my mom? I don't have enough money to buy my mom a new house! Let alone food for my own flock. My mom's car pulled slowly into what was supposed to be the drive way. Stopped. Then my mom looked up into the sky to see where we were. She spotted us; she had a relieved look on her face. Then she looked at the exploded house and looked back at me with a red face full of anger. Foe the first time I was scared to death of a human. She stared at Gazzy thinking that he made a bomb and blew the joint up. I flew in front of him saying it was not his fault. Saying it was mine. She looked shocked. Then she said…**

**"Maximum Ride get down here right now!"**

**I tucked in my wings ever so slightly to fall.**

**I touched ground. She stared directly into my eyes.**

**"Max, how did this happen? Did you do this?"**

**"Mom, Fang was a robot. I pulled a wire out of his back a voice came that wasn't in my head, then 'this Fang robot will self destruct in 10 seconds.' Then BAM! House blew up. So, yeah, I kinda' did do it."**

**She had an 'I am so lost' face on her.**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

**I had been locked up in this cage for about three days. I found a piece of paper and a pencil to write a note to whoever was beside me to remember when I broke out of this joint. Her name was Morissa. She is one third human two thirds fox, and she has some bird in her, too. She has the hair color of a fox, but a face of an angle and she has wings like me. We talked all the time. And when the white coats come in, we try to stick our feet out and trip them. I still missed the flock though. I miss Max the most. Her beautiful eyes and the way she could read me like a book took my breathe away. I always wonder what she is doing when I'm bored. I always hope she is okay. And the rest of the flock, too. If y'all hadn't picked up the hint, I'm in the school. The bone heads who run this hell whole are going to perform some surgery on me to make my wings stronger. The last time they tried to do something like that Iggy went blind. I'm not going to lose my wings. So when all of them are gone I'm going to bust Morissa and I out of here.**


	37. Take That And Shove It Up Your Wind Pipe

Chapter 38

**Here you go a nice long chapter….**

Chapter 38 

Fang's P.O.V.

"Are we clear on the plan?"

"Totally. Let's do this."

All the white coats were gone. It was about 2 in the morning. There Earasers had fallen asleep guarding the door. One of them was Ari. Morissa and I were so out of here. I'm pretty sure we were about 100 miles from Max and the flock.

Max, even thinking her name hurt. I love that name, Max max max. Remind me not to do that ever again.

"Fang hurry I can sense some one's coming."

Morissa can tell when some one's coming or going. It's one of her many gifts. She can also read mines like Angel, Move things with her mind, answer any math problem you can throw at her, fly at super sonic speeds like Max, and can change into anything and anyone. The mind reading is how we talk when white coats are in here. She was here when Jeb busted the flock and me out. She had family here, but they did surgery on her sister, and she never came back. She said how heart broken she was. She didn't eat for days. When they offered to let her to walk around and stretch her legs, she just sat there. She said she was in a deep depression. She said how everything there reminded her of her sister. They told her that her sister that her sister ran away, but Morissa didn't believe them. She said that if her sister really did run away, she would have told Morissa. Back to reality please.

**Fang!**

Morissa screaming in my head.

**What?**

**The Earasers left. Now's our chance.**

I picked the lock off my cage with a screw driver that some scientist dropped. I got my cage open and crawled out. I stretched out my wings, damn it felt good!

**Fang.**

"Oh right." I had actually forgotten to open Morissa's cage. How stupid of me. I opened her cage, grabbed her hand and pulled her out. Her skin was so soft. What did they give her lotion?

"Hey, we're almost out!" She hadn't seen the world in al the least, 10 years. I felt so sorry for her.

We stopped at a door guarded by Ari and the rest of his dog people.

"Where you goin', Fang?"

"You know him, Fang?"  
"Yeah, I long time enemy. And a long person to piss me off."

"The was cold, Fang." Ari said with a smug face.

I could feel my blood pressure rising with anger and hatred.

"Well here let me warm you up."

I punch him right in his big dog- like nose. Making it snap and bleed. He fell on the floor in a fetal position holding bloody broken nose

He got himself together enough to tell the rest of them to attack. I kicked one in his ribs making him fall like a ton of bricks.

"FANG!" I forgot that Morissa doesn't know how to fight. She was on the ground being punched by Ari.

I ran over to her and screamed.

"Ari, don't you have any morals?"

He looked like I just walked on him in the bathroom. Shocked, and embarrassed. I knocked him out cold, and the rest of them ran of in fright.

"Thanks."

I picked her up off the floor which was covered in blood. She was rubbing her nose that was a nasty red color.

"Are you goina' be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it just hurts like hell."

"Come on let get out here."


	38. FANG IS SO HOT!

Chapter 39

_This chapter is REALLY sort. But still, enjoy…_

**Chapter 39**

**Morissa's P.O.V.**

Fang was pulling me out of the school. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so…hot! No, doesn't even describe him. Fang and I were almost out the huge doors when Jeb ran up to us.

"Fang, leave Morissa." He grabbed my arm I bit his arm and he let go. "OW!" I actually drew blood! I guess bein' part fox helped me. He glared at me angrily. I flicked him off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him…smile. I haven't really seen him smile yet. It was amazing.

"What do you mean, leave her?!" Fang pulled me closer to him, and stepped in front of me.

"I mean, she's trouble. She will make your life a living hell!"

"Like it isn't already?!" He had a good point there. I hated that Fang was fighting my battle. I stepped in front of him and gave Jeb a sad face.

"Is that what you think of me Jeb?"

He looked guilty for saying that. Then I guess he remembered me biting him.

"Morissa that worked three years ago, it's not going to work now. You're too for that now."

I rolled my eyes and stood beside Fang. Then 5 people busted threw the door, Fang looked like a puppy that just got a bone the size of its head! I didn't really know them but I think it was the people Fang think about all the time. (Remember I can read minds?)


	39. Fang, Morissa, Iggy, and Max

Happy 40th chapter y'all

Happy 40th chapter y'all. I'm not very enthusiastic right now 'cause I'm going threw some friend problems, but that has nothing to involve you…except you Lindia. If you heard about Me dumping Jerry and getting with Courtney, it's so **NOT** true…

Chapter 40

Max's P.O.V.

"Fang!" Angel ran right up to him like she hadn't seen him in forever. She hugged him, he hugged her back. After the dust cleared from the explosion, I could see a girl around our age. (Fang, Iggy and me's age not the rest of the flock.) She had bright red air like a fox. Her wings were sticking out of her back, so were Fang's. It looked like they were trying to escape. "Fang, who are they?" She had a kind of high pitched voice, which got on my nerves. "They are my flock…" HIS FLOCK?! This is MY flock, NOT his!

I gave Fang a 'You shouldn't have said that,' face. And said

"Your flock?! I don't know who you're talkin' about, this is my flock!"

"I mean…Max's flock; I'm just one of them…"

I gave him a 'that's more like it.' face.

"Max, this is Morissa…Morissa this is Max and the flock."

She gave a small, shy smile. There was something about that made me suspicious…

"Nice to meet all of you. I know it sounds corny, but it's true…"

"Come on y'all let's get out of here before dog boy comes back." We all ran out of the doors and flew for about…four hours. Morissa didn't know how to fly so she was all over the sky trying to keep up.

We made camp out in the woods. I was kinda' feelin' weird about Morissa. There was just something about her…I don't know, maybe it's just me…

"Max what's to eat?" God, Nudge and her wining!

"There's food in my bag." I was sitting next to a tree near camp, facing the woods. I could tell a storm was coming, instincts and I heard it on it news. Yeah, invincible Maximum Ride was watching the news…

I guess Iggy could feel me tensing up. He walked up to me and sat next to me.

"Great night to sit and stare at a bunch of trees in the middle of know where, huh?"

I didn't smile. I didn't giggle. I just sat there; thinking about god knows what…

He leaned over and kissed me. It was a tiny bit of making out, but since the flock was there we could go too far.

Iggy's P.O.V.

I saw Fang and Morissa kiss by the fire. I knew Max would get pissed off at him if she knew, so I kissed her. It distracted her for a little while.

_Sorry it's short…again, I'm running out of ideas..._


	40. Tiger Fight!

Okay y'all, more bad news

Okay y'all, more bad news. My bf broke up with me. : ( And now he's going out with one of my friends! GRRRR!!

Chapter 41

Fang's p.o.v.

Morissa and I were sitting by the fire talking about life if we didn't have wings and all that.

"I would probably be… living with my family." She had a cute voice that I couldn't get enough of.

"In a log cabin in the middle of the woods. In the middle of know where." She looked up at me her bright blue eyes. I looked at her, lost in her eyes. We both leaned in for a kiss. I stopped knowing Max was right there. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Morissa being part of the flock. Let alone, Morissa and me together. But she wasn't going to give up her kiss. She whispered in my ear,

"Kiss me."

With the mind powers she had she controlled me. Like what Angel does. I leaned forward trying to stop myself, but she was to powerful.

I begged her to stop. But she wouldn't listen. I kissed her. I didn't want to, but had to. Another thing I had to do, tell Max.

Max's p.o.v

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I was pissed off at Fang for kissing her. Not that I'm jealous…

"Look I'm sorry. But it wasn't my fault!" Fang was being so defensive.

"I'll talk to her." I walked over to her tent. (That we stoll from the school, by the way. I don't know why they would have them there just play along with it.)

I stomped my foot on the ground for a knock knock kinda thing. "Come in."

I unzipped her tent to see her looking through her bag. She didn't seem like a mind controlling bitch.

"Um…I saw you and Fang." She looked up in surprise. "Really? You aren't jealous are you?" She had a bitch tone to her voice.

"Actually, no." She raised one eye brow. "Really? It would be a shame for Fang to hear that." Um…what?

"What do you mean?" "Fang likes you Max. If you're as smart as he said you are how come you didn't figure that out?" Okay, now I'm mad. My fist were clenching at my sides. "Now, Max watch your temper."

"It seems someone doesn't like a little competition." I was thinking out loud when I said that, and Morissa didn't like it. "SHUT UP!" "Come over hear and make me, bitch!" She jumped on me and started punching me. I punched her in the stomach and she fell over. I picked her up and threw her across the camp site.

Her tent was no more then shreds. She started running back at me. When she got to me, I rammed her against a tree. The whole flock was watching our cat fight. Well, I wouldn't say cat fight more like a tiger fight.

Fang was even watching, being the sexist pig he is, he was drooling all over the ground, along with Iggy.

**Sorry it's so short (again) I'm still out of ideas**

**REVIEW!!**


	41. It's My Flock

Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Max's p.o.v.

Morissa grabbed my hand and spinned me in the air. I landed on the ground with a thud. I landed next to Iggy's bag. Then, a great idea popped into my head. I knew Iggy kept a pocket knife in there.

I worked my over to unzip the bag while Morissa was ranting on about shit.

"Max has always controlled y'all. I won't do that, if you make me leader."

I snatched the knife out. I waited until her back was turned, then I ran up to her and put the knife to her throat. She stopped talking. I whispered in her ear.

"No one tries to take my flock away from me." I cut her throat open. She lay in a puddle of blood. Adrenaline pumping through me.

I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath.

The whole flock staring at me. Fear on their faces.

Nudge was first to break the silence.

"Call me crazy but I'm not going to argue with you about going to sleep tonight." The whole flock giggled a little bit. Even Fang, Fang, I think he really did like Morissa. It was a sacrifice to keep hidden. He knows how important that is.

Later that night

Fang's p.o.v.

I was first at watch. Max came up to me and sat down on the log I found in the woods.

I knew she was going to want to talk about Morissa.

"Hey."

"Hi." I said trying to be as unemotional as possible.

"Sorry about what happened to Morissa. If I had let her go she might have squealed about our location. And where we were going to go next, you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

She turned to me. She looked at me with those big Bambi eyes of hers. "Fang."

I turned away. I wasn't going to get emotional again, like the time at the hotel again am I?

Oh damn! I am! Oh here we go, I started to cry! I should have these stupid things removed! (My tear ducks.)

Max walked in front of me and knelt down in front of me. She used her thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes.

I took her hands and put them at her sides. "Max got some sleep." It was so quiet, it sounded as if I was screaming when I was whispered. She walked back to her…ground and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning.

Max's p.o.v.

I was the first to make. My flock was sleeping peacefully. Fang was asleep on the log that he was sitting on last night. It was okay, though. He had had a ruff day yesterday. I looked behind me and noticed Morissa's body wasn't there.


	42. SORRY!

Sorry to all my first time readers

_Sorry to all my first time readers. My dumb ass computer deleted my first chapter._

_If y'all have any idea's PLEASE E-mail me. Writers block, what can you do?_


	43. Fortune Cookie

Last time on A Life Is A Terrible Thing To Waste… I looked behind me and noticed Morissa's body wasn't there

Last time on A Life Is A Terrible Thing To Waste… _I looked behind me and noticed Morissa's body wasn't there._

**Max's p.o.v.**

I ran over to Fang. "Fang!" I was trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake the flock. I was screaming and whispering at the same time. Fang wasn't awake yet so he just was mumbling. I slapped him in the back of his head…hard. He finally woke up.

"Fang, were is Morissa's body?"

"I don't know! I buried her body in the woods somewhere!"

"Sh! Everyone is still sleeping!"

Then I heard Angel's sweet voice. "No we're not."

I turned around and saw the flock dressed and ready to go. "Well, okay then." I was shocked. (Obviously.)

In less then 5 minutes we were up in the air. We were flying over Virginia. It reminded me of Anne. She wasn't very trust worthy, but me being the nice person I am, I decided to visit her awhile. I called her at a pay phone close to her house. She said it would be fine if we came to stay. We flew to her house. When we landed in her front yard, we were greeted by hugs and kisses. But the bad thing was she forced us to go to school. And guess what! It's the one the red haired wonder and Sam go to! Ain't that just dandy?! **NO! **

_Maximum, love is coming into your future._ If that voice don't shut up…

"What are you, some kind of fortune cookie? Go away." I didn't realize I had said that out loud.

Iggy was right next to me. He took one step away from me. I blushed. Fang whispered in my ear. "The voice again?" His voice made me shiver. I guess he could real me shiver, 'cause he smiled a little bit. I pulled myself together enough to say, "Yeah." I blushed even more when he smiled at me. I still loved him I guess I used Iggy as a distraction from Fang, But it wasn't really workin'. I needed to talk to him.

We walked in to Anne's house. She had done some major renovations while we were gone. Her house was an f'ing mansion! It had 7 bedrooms, 3 and one half bathroom, a kitchen the size of our old house (Which wasn't that big, but this kitchen was huge!)

**Later that night…**

I was lying in my bed, thinking and talking to the voice (Jeb, my dearest daddy.)

_What do you mean, future love?_

_I mean just that. You're going to fall in love soon._

_With whom?_

Being the voice it didn't answer. I sat there all night trying to figure out who it was.

Here are the possible answers:

Fang

Iggy

Sam

Other dudes at school

Yeah that's my list. Now let's figure this out shall we…

Fang My best friend and my ex.

Iggy My current boyfriend and friend

Sam Person whom I used to love the last time I was here

I spent all night trying to figure it out. Nothing came to mind.

_**Again, sorry it's so short. Running out of ideas. E-mail me if you have any.**_

_**Oh, and one more thing…**_

**Review!!**


	44. The End

Congratulations

Congratulations! Y'all have broken me down so much, I caved in. I quit. I'm so tired of y'all wining about stupid little mistakes. So this is my solution, quitting.

Goodbye,

Your author: Emily Dye


	45. Summery of the ending

Hey guys

Hey guys. I now I left you a little on a cliff hanger, but I'm here to make up for it.

I'm goin to tell you how it ended.

After the flock destroys the School, Max and Fang get together and get married.

(Remember this is many, many, many, many years ahead.)

A few years later, Max and Fang have a baby girl. They named her Avery, for the color of her wings. They move to Arizona so Max's mom can help with their baby. Iggy and Nudge get together. Angel and Gazzy go off the collage and get regular boyfriends and girlfriends.

It's a bit cheesy but, and then they lived happily ever after

_**The End**_


End file.
